A Meeting with G
by Viylu04
Summary: A new life, in a new universe. G!Sans, after everything he's been through in the EchoTale A.U. by yoralim, gets a chance to start over. But in this strange new world, he needs a guide, whom he meets in the bar. This was written in a second perspective. An un-beta-ed One-shot, Rated only for people who've the EchoTale comic on tumblr, not UnderPatch, where Gaster!Sans originated.


**Oneshot - A meeting with G**

The bell tinkled late in the night as someone new entered the building. A cracked, skeletal face, skinny jeans, leather jacket and combat boots, a single, golden glowing eye. He wasn't your average person, but most people thought it was a costume, or were too drunk too care.

Taking a quick once-over of the room, he saw a bar and a mic and piano on what must've been a dance floor that the couples dancing didn't touch. Bottles and barrels of drinks were neatly sorted into groups behind the counter, the shelf clear of dust. Some fake cobwebs hung in the ceiling corners, and bowls of candy had been set out. There was a merry feel in the air, suiting for a Halloween night.

But wait- who was this? A young teen sat alone at the counter, scribbling something into a thick notebook. You might've been close, but not drinking age, judging by from what Fri- but not twenty-one yet. What were you doing here?

Just then, you lifted her head up and spotted him. Checking to make sure no one was watching, you waved him over. Well, why not? He took a seat, comforted by the familiar feel of a cushioned stool. "Hey, beautiful. What's a lil' girlie like you doin in this place?"

You didn't answer, instead replying "Knock knock."

A joke? How odd that this is how their conversation started. "Who's there?"

"Dishes."

Oh, he's heard this one before. "Dishes who?"

"Dishes a very bad joke, but I've another for you. Knock knock."

Again, "Who's there?"

"Jupiter."

"Jupiter who?"

"Jupiter tell me a better joke to make up for mine."

The stranger laughed. "Alright." This he knew how to do, unlike most other things in this strange new world. "Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"A broken pencil."

"Oh." You grabbed one of her pencils and handed it to him, giving a shy smile, "A broken pencil who?"

"Nevermind, it's-" he snapped the point off, "- _point_ less." He was pleased to see the smile grow bigger, and you covered your mouth as you giggled. Obviously, you'd been taught good manners.

They exchanged jokes and puns of similar caliber for a while, and she ordered some drinks for him. After the chuckling had quieted down, he asked his original question again. "What's a lil' girlie like you doin in this place?"

"My guardian runs the place, and I didn't really want to go partying with my friends."

"Hope your 'guardian' doesn't mind me talking to you, then."

"No, he trusts me to make my own decisions, since I'm not old enough to get wasted yet."

"Huh, I thought so. You mentioned parties, they're are kinda too crowded for me, but aren't they fun?"

"I'd rather be drawing."

"Can I see?"

She hesitated. "Can you tell me your name first? I just want to make sure that..." she trailed off, averting her gaze.

"It's G. Just G, like, you know, the letter. What'd you want to make sure of?" Probably stranger danger, although that hadn't stopped her earlier from cracking jokes.

"That, um, you were the one I was expecting, though why I had doubts I'm not sure." She handed the book over. "My name is [y/n], by the way."

"Cool." he opened it and flipped through the pages. It was a sketchbook, not a notebook as he'd originally thought. The pictures were all simple at first, neat crayon doodles of a family, a house, a flower. This must've been from early on. Next came some clear, simple line art of inanimate objects, which turned into shaded sketches a few pages later. The kid had adopted a manga-like artstyle moving from profiles to moving characters, and eventually colored images started to appear. "This is some neat stuff. When didja start drawing?"

"Since as far back as I can remember."

"X'plains why these pictures get better as you go."

"Thank you. But I'd like to warn you about the later drawings."

"Why, too graphic? Believe me, I've seen stuff that'll make it seem like it's rated for a newborn."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but that's not what I meant."

"Oh?" G waited for her to elaborate, but she never did, so he kept thumbing through. The artwork continued to improve till-

"Wait." He turned back a page. That wasn't- How did-? Going over it more carefully this time, he noticed a story without words start to unfold. A story that he knew all too well.

His halves.

The brother- son- The kind-hearted skeleton.

Their family

Snowdin, the original, uncorrupted one.

The kid.

The lab.

Tests.

An explosion.

A manga book.

Cigarettes.

A prison cell, red eyes glaring out.

A Gaster blaster.

Daring many adventures with the kiddo.

The talks they had.

The end of their journey.

The bed.

The escape out the window.

The run through other costumed people and creepy decor.

To the moment G had entered the pub.

"Wow, [y/n]." He said with forced pleasantness, turning to face her slowly. "Looks like I got a stalker."

"Not a stalker."

"Really? Well then, I prsent Exhibit A." he waved the sketchbook in your face.

"No. Just a friend to guide you in this world, which your partner asked as a favor from the core."

"The kid?" he set down his 'evidence', "How…?"

"This is a different universe, one where monsters never existed in the first place. You got your new start, G."

"But-!" It wasn't often that he was at a loss for words, but right now he was.

"Another one of their wishes was for you to never forget, but also move on. Are you ready for that?"

Silence. You sighed, and reached for his hand. G barely registered the slip of paper as you closed his fingers on it. "I knew the answer, but I wanted to ask you first."

"Would you let me help you?"

G closed his eyes, still processing the bomb you had dropped. "Whatever you say." He didn't notice you had left until you heard the feedback of a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, Happy All Hallows Eve." A questioning silence. G looked up.

"Also known to some as Halloween, because you Americans love changing everything to fit your tastes." A cheery laughter rang through the room. "There's one song I'd like to sing for you all tonight."

"What about the other ones?"

"Yeah, you usually sing a few." Other complaints from regulars who frequented at the bar. The bartender clanged a spoon against glass to bring quiet. "Quiet, unless you want me to pull singing privileges away." The mock gasp told G that you was well liked for the entertainment you brought, and that the words held no real threat. ' _Nice to know that my 'guide' is talented and charming as they is pretty,'_ he teased [y/n] mentally.

"I know, I'm sorry. But this song is special, translated into english so you can appreciate it better." You took the mic off it's stand and set it on the piano in a way that still picked up your voice. "It's called 'Close to You' by Vocaloid. To that one person who this song is for- well, you know who you are."

G listened to the music, watching your fingers expertly play. A few high keys, followed by thoughtful chords as [y/n] started to sing.

"The flowers of the new, the laughter of the past, they're brill-iant like her, beauty unsurpassed."

"Go-ne with a whisper, but never held by death, breaking through the Earth, their smile shines again."

A single note, a left hand chord, a thoughtful pause, then more higher right hand notes. With the same melody, you sang the next verse.

"Your heartfelt gratitude? Just another 'thank you'. You've finally learned regret, from words you had once said."

"Never meant to hu-rt, yet it hurt to put in words, good-bye, wherever they are, hello the words unsaid."

"In truth she wants to feel- In truth she wants to see- They're trying to embrace your-" her voice, filling with emotion, grew louder, "drifting _heart and smile_!"

Everyone cheered as you reached the chorus. "Whenever they began to feel- the burning tears- _overflowing from their eyes,_ They kept on looking forward at you, hoping that- her light will _never pass him by_! You wondered what the _stars that sparkle in their eyes_ are hiding from your sight,"

"Hiding from his o-pen heart, oh his o-pen heart!"

"Together they for sure- will always be alive, connected close to her he'll stay! As long as they can get their wish- o-one day- then they will find their way! She can never answer back his call and yet she smiles at him with grace! And everything remains the same, this pain that they'll soon wake froooom- What I'll see, will melt all away..."

"With my, teeeeears!"

G heard the passion and feeling that you sang with, through another verse and chorus with different- but still soul-wrenching- lyrics. Suddenly, you paused. Quietly this time, you repeated that one line slowly. "Whenever I begin to feel, the burning tears..." a loud, chord that clashed with the song, making everyone jump. Then you continued, louder than before.

" _Can you feel- the burning tears- overflowing from their eyes, he kept on looking forward at her, hoping that- in time their light will pass him by! Now I know the stars that sparkle in his eyes are guiding her to light,"_

" _Guiding his o-pen heart, and her o-pen heart!"_

" _He said; Together you and I- will always be alive, connected close to you I'll stay! Time will never let my tears, or hold my feelings down they pour like silent rain! All the colours forming- back to life, I knew when all remained the same! Somehow in a finite time, someway I'll find a way out!_ And I can see I've barely reached her… "

"And her heaaaaaaarrrrrrt!"

A respectful moment, before a ground shaking applause broke out. [y/n] turned, blushing, to smile at G. He had unrolled the fake paper cigarette with your number, address and note. In that moment, he decided that he was going to make this life the best he could. G raised his glass to Mirriashi, but silently toasted to another as well. ' _I won't screw my new life up if you don't with yours. Deal, kid?'_

Somewhere in time and space, a voice agreed.


End file.
